floraison des passions
by chaton0000
Summary: cette fic raconte les débuts du plus jeune des membres de l' équipe, sa rencontre avec sa nouvelle famille et plus particulièrement avec un certain Derek Morgan. Sera-t-il capable de braver sa timidité et faire confiance à son équipe. La réponse est à l' intérieure !
1. Chapter 1

**Voila pour ma première fic je vous propose ce premier chapitre ,j' espère que vous aimerez si vous êtes fan d' esprit criminel :)****  
**

A Quantico , dans les bureaux du BAU, deux hommes se tenaient devant l' ascenseur . Le premier , plus petit , devait avoir environ 55 ans , il avait les cheveux brun foncé et des yeux chocolat , il portait un costume qui lui donner un air sérieux . Le plus jeune ressemblait a un adolescent malgré ses vêtements vieillots , il était grand et maigre, il avait les cheveux mi longs et légèrement bouclés . Le jeune semblait anxieux ,il n' était encore jamais venu dans ces bureau et dans quelques minutes, il rencontrerai sa nouvelle équipe , sans les avoir vu il les connaissait déjà , car le plus vieux , Gideon , lui avait tout dit d' eux . Gideon lui jeta un regard en coin et sourit .

- Tu vas bien Spenser ?demanda-t-il au jeune .

- Oui, répondit-il d' une toute petite voix.

Gideon commença a marcher vers un des bureau suivi de Spencer . Il frappa a une porte et après qu' une voix leur est dit d'entrer , Gideon ouvrit la porte . Dans le bureau un homme en costume noir les attendait , il avait des cheveux noirs et des yeux bruns , il semblait sévère , c' était surement Aaron Hotchner le chef d' équipe, Spencer était mal à l' aise il tortillait ses doigts dans tout les sens . Hotchner tendit une main amicale à Gideon et le plus vieux la pris sans hésitait.

- Sa faisait longtemps Gideon . Et en se tournant vers Spencer . Tu doit être Spencer , lui dit-il en tendant une main.

Spencer hésita avant de la serrer mais s'y résolu tout de même car malgré son visage menaçant et froid il avait tout de même l' air sympathique, enfin en tout cas c' est ce que Spencer espérait . Le chef de l' équipe les conduisit dans le couloir, puis ils se dirigèrent vers une salle, ou était rassemblés plusieurs personnes . Dans cette salle il y avait une grande table et un tableau , ça devait être ici que l' équipe faisait ses débriefing . Quand ils entrèrent, tout le monde se retourna et Spencer rougit, il n' était pas se que l' on peut appeler une personne très sociale . Hotchner parla le premier :

- Voila, vous êtes tous la, nous pouvons commencer. Voici Gideon que vous connaissez déjà et voici le docteur Spencer Reid notre nouvel agent .

Le silence régnait dans la pièce et tous regardés Spencer comme pour le juger , se qui le rendit encore plus mal à l'aise et plus rouge qu'il ne l'était déjà, si cela été possible.

- Il n'est pas un peu jeune? On dirait un ado.

C était un homme à la peau mate qui avait parlé ,il était grand et intimidant et Spencer en était sur, il devait être l'agent Derek Morgan .Gideon, voyant le malaise grandir pour son jeune agent , prit la parole .

- il est certes jeune mais il est très intelligent .

Il donna un léger coup de coude à Spencer pour qu' il leur parle car il le savait très bien , la première impression était la plus importante. Spencer prit son courage a deux main est commença à parler.

-Je -j - j'ai 21 an…

- Pourquoi un docteur rejoint notre équipe? le coupa Morgan.

- J- je ne suis pas docteur au premier sens du terme, j ai 3 doctorat en mathématique, en chimie et en ingénierie, je suis diplômé en psychologie et en sociologie, j ai un QI de 187 et une mémoire eidétique, je peut lire 20000 mots par minute.

Il avait parlé en un seul souffle et tout le monde le fixait la bouche ouverte. Gideon ne put s' empêcher de sourie car, à chaque fois que son ami se présentait, tout le monde avait cette réaction mais il se rappelait que lui-même ,quand il l' avait rencontré, avait été surpris .

- Très bien, je vous laisse faire connaissance .Gideon ? Hotch se dirigeait déjà vers le couloir .

Gideon se tourna vers son protégé le fixa quelques secondes, puis suivit Hotch . Spencer était rouge , il se retrouvait tout seul devant toutes ces personnes qui le regardaient et il n' aime pas ça . Un jeune femme blonde se posta devant lui en lui souriant.

- Enchantée je m' appelle Jennifer Jarreau , mais appelle moi JJ.

Elle était vraiment belle avec ses yeux bleu, ses cheveux qui lui arrivaient un peu en dessous des épaules. Elle le prit dans ses bras et spencer rougi, il n' avait pas l' habitude du contact humain et a vrai dire il n' aimait pas être touché .En le sentant tressaillir la blonde s' écarta et n' insista pas. Puis suivie une femme au cheveux bruns , et aux yeux sombres ,Spencer hésita , mais quand un sourire illumina le visage de la femme, Spencer fini par lui serrer la main.

- Moi c' est Ellie ,enchantée .

Puis une autre femme , qui à vrai dire ne passait pas inaperçu, se présenta a lui. Elle avait elle aussi les cheveux blonds avec des mèches rose , des lunettes orange et était habillée avec beaucoup de couleurs. Elle aussi sera Spencer dans ses bras au grand malheur du jeune homme mais il ne dit rien car il ne voulait pas les vexer.

-Et moi c'est Penelope Garcia , dit-elle avec un grand sourire .

Derek Morgan fut le suivant et Spencer devait bien avouer que c' était la personne de l' équipe, qu'il redoutait le plus de rencontrer, car la peur du contact était un chose mais le génie devait bien avouer que se qui le terrifiait le plus au delà de cela, c' était Derek lui même.

**merci et à bientôt pour la suite.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Voila un nouveau chapitre j' espère que vous avez aimé le premier, plus un mot de ma part, voila la suite ^^**

**Ps : n'hésiter pas à me donner votre avis et me dire si il y a des chose qui ne vont pas.**

**Merci .****  
**

**Du coté de Hotch et Gideon:**

Aaron Hotchner était de retour dans son bureau en compagnie de Gideon, avec la ferme intention de s'entretenir avec lui au sujet de leur nouvelle recrue. Il ferma la porte et se retourna vers Gideon qui le fixer déjà .

- Gideon, je ne sais pas si c' est une bonne idée .

Hotch ne voulait pas remettre en question le choix ou l' instinct de son ami, mais il restait sceptique.

- Écoute Hotch , donne lui une chance , je sais qu' il n'a pas l'expérience du terrain et qu'il n' a pas encore travaillé sur une véritable enquête mais je suis persuadé qu' il a le potentielle nécessaire pour rejoindre l' équipe.

- Ce n' est pas ça qui pose problème, je ne doute pas de son potentielle, il pourrait être fort utile mais vous avez bien remarqué leurs réactions, comment crois tu que les forces de l' ordre avec qui nous coopérons vont réagir en le voyant, il est trop jeune.

- J' ai déjà résolu le problème en fait. En le présentant en tant que docteur Spencer Reid les gens que nous rencontrons le prenne au sérieux.

-Très bien, tu marque un point mais il reste deux problèmes ; tout d' abord, étant donner sont jeune âge il est plus fragile face à la vue des scènes de crimes et des horreurs que nous voyons tous les jours.

Il y eut un silence de quelques secondes avant que Gideon réponde enfin à l' argument de Hotch.

-Cela fait maintenant cinq ans que je le connais et fais moi confiance, il n' est pas ordinaire, il m' a prouver un bon nombre de fois, que grâce à son intelligence, il pouvait surmonter tout ça. Tu sais, je ne te l' aurai pas présenté, si je n' avais pas trouver en lui une force d' esprit et une capacité à faire face à toutes les choses épouvantables qui se cachent dans le métier.

Pendant environs cinq interminables minutes, Hotch réfléchit, puis il exposa le point redouté par Gideon .

- Il y a encore une petite chose, je ne pense pas que tout les membres de l' équipe vont l' accepter facilement.

- Morgan?

Hotch poussa un long soupir .

- Oui ,tu sais comment il est , il fait des blagues que le gosse ne pourrait pas prendre comme tel. Si j' ai bien compris ce que tu m' avais dit Spencer n' est pas à l' aise avec les inconnus et ne supporte pas d' être touché et tu sais aussi bien que moi, que cela est assez gênant car s' il ne peut pas communiquer avec nous, il sera impossible de le garder au sein de notre équipe.

- Cela n' est qu' une question de temps, laisse lui le temps de connaitre tout le monde. Regarde , il est tout a fait à l' aise quand il me parle car il a appris a me connaitre, ne t' en fais pas pour ça.

- Bon, j' ai réfléchi et je veux bien lui donner une chance mais je compte sur toi pour le surveiller.

- Merci Hotch, tu ne seras pas déçu.

Apres cette longue discution, ils sortirent du bureau pour rejoindre le reste de l' équipe.

**Voila la fin du deuxieme chapitre =) et on fait un gros bisou à Hotch pour laisser une chance à Spencer d' amour de rejoindre l' équipe. A bientôt pour la suite qui sera l' aperçu de se qui se passer du coté des autres membres de l' équipe. Je n' en dis pas plus.**

** bye **


	3. Chapitre 3

**Coucou c' est encore moi voici sans attente la suite avec l' espoir que sa plaise ****  
**

**Du coté de spencer:**

Spencer était mal a l' aise , la raison était que la seule personne en qui il avait vraiment confiance, n' était plus la. Comme Gideon avait quitté la salle, il se retrouvait seul avec des gens qu'il ne connaissais pas , et dieu sait qu' il n' aimait pas sa. Il avait l' impression de revenir quelques années en arrière, quand il était encore lycéen. Il frémit légèrement aux souvenirs qui apparurent dans sa tète, il ne devait pas penser à ce temps là. Il cherchait un sujet d' attention qui pourrait le mettre à l' aise lorsque quelqu'un l' appela.

- Spencer ?

Il regarda la personne qui l' avait appelé par son prénom. C' était la femme blonde, JJ, elle le regardait en souriant. Ce n' était pas un sourire moqueur, comme spencer avait souvent vu, celui la était doux. L' expression de son visage était celui qu' une mère pourrait donner à son enfant et Spencer rougit, on ne l' avait jamais regardé comme sa.

- Euh o-oui? Répondit-il timidement .

- Pourquoi ne nous parlerai tu pas de toi .

Spencer ne savait pas quoi répondre, il ne voulait pas être impoli, mais il ne voulait pas non plus raconter sa vie à des inconnus. D' ailleurs, que pouvait-il bien dire sur lui, il était un génie qui avait eut son bac à douze ans, ses années scolaires avaient été horribles pour des raisons obscures, ou encore que son père les avait abandonné, sa mère et lui et que tout petit déjà, il devait s' occuper de sa mère qui était une schizophrène paranoïaque, puis qu' à l' age de dix huit ans, il l' avait envoyé dans un sanatorium et qu 'il se sent tellement coupable qu' il lui envoie des lettres tout les jour. Il ne pouvait pas répondre à la blonde, il ne voulait pas .

-Tu à perdu ta langue gamin.

C' était Derek Morgan qui avait parler cette fois, Spencer le regarda craintif, il avait peur de l' agent noir.

Morgan était surpris de voir la peur dans les yeux de l' enfant, il avait également remarquer que le jeune ne regardait jamais personne dans les yeux. Derek ne pouvait pas croire qu' une personne aussi peureuse et fragile puisse entrer au FBI et il ne lui donnait pas longtemps.

Reid se sentait très mal face à l' homme musclé tout se qu'il aurait voulu c' était s' enfuir loin et de se mettre à l' abri du regard de Derek Morgan. Spencer pouvait voir maintenant l' attente sur les visages de tous et il préféra regarder le sol. Morgan allait de nouveau faire un remarque, mais Gideon et Hotch entrèrent dans la salle. Spencer fut soulagé, il avait été sauvé et il en était heureux .

Gideon avait vu par la vitre avant d' entrer, l' expression sur le visage de Spencer, mais il décida de ne pas en parler tout de suite, il le prendra à part plus tard pour lui demander l' origine de son malaise. Quand ils sont entrés, un silence reignait dans la pièce et d' un seul regard de la part de Hotch, tout le monde se remit au travaille.

- JJ, peux-tu montrer à Reid son bureau ?

- Aucun problème monsieur.

Elle jeta un regard vers Spencer et fit un signe de tête pour lui dire de la suivre et Spencer obéi.

Elle le conduit dans un couloir, vers une grande salle rempli de bureau, encombraient de papiers divers. Elle lui présenta le sien, il était de taille moyen et bien rangé mais avec Reid cela n' allait pas durer longtemps.

- Je te laisse, je dois retourner à mon bureau si tu à besoin d' aide demande à Morgan.

Au moment ou elle parlait, Derek venait de s' installer au bureau juste à coté et Spencer se dit qu' il n' était vraiment pas chanceux.

**Voili voilou =)**

**C' est la fin du chapitre 3 , j' espère que sa vous à plu, faite moi savoir se que vous en pensez please.**

**Bientôt le chapitre 4 car j' essaye d' écrire assez vite. Merci pour le temps que vous consacrez à lire mon histoire **

**bye.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Coucou, voila donc un nouveau chapitre =) n' hésitais pas à me donner votre avis , merci d' avance ^^**

**PV Spencer:**

Assis à son nouveau bureau, Spencer ne put s' empêchait de regarder tout autour de lui, chaque personne qui passait, chaque détaille, il devait tout graver dans sa tête car c' était sa maison maintenant. Puis se concentrant sur le dossier devant lui, il eut tout à coup une impression étrange, comme si quelque' un le fixait. Il ne releva pas la tête, il était trop timide pour sa, et puis il était peut être paranoïaque après tout, cela ne serai pas la première fois. Pourtant plus le temps passait, plus cela devenait étouffant et bientôt Spencer ne parvenait plus à se concentrer. Il jeta un rapide coup d' œil au bureau de Morgan, et c' est à ce moment qu' il remarqua que l' agent n' y était plus. Spencer regarda perplexe les personnes qui l' entouraient et il remarqua qu' il n' en connaissait aucunes. Il paniqua, il ne voyant pas Derek ni personne d' autre de l' équipe, Spencer baissa les yeux et fixa son sac qui était posé sur le bureau. Il devait avant tout se calmer, après tout quelque un viendrai bien le chercher un jour ou l' autre. Tout à coup Spencer le vit, comme un rayon de soleil il revint et s' installa sur sa chaise comme si de rien n' était. Il avait dans la main une tasse de café fumante, il regarda Spencer l' espace d' un instant avant de replongeait dans son travaille. Le jeune ne le lâcha pas des yeux, Spencer se sentais tellement bête d' avoir réagit de cette manière, et en se repassant la scène dans sa tête, il ne put s' empêcher de rougir de honte. Après tout Morgan était seulement parti l' espace de deux minutes pour prendre une boisson, il n' y avait rien de mal à cela .

**PV Morgan:**

Morgan était tranquillement assis à son bureau, quand il pensa que se serrer une bonne idée de boire un café pour restait éveillé. Il n' avait pas beaucoup dormi la nuit dernière, la raison était qu'il avait été dans un bar et avait rencontré un superbe déesse, il eu un frisson en se rappelant de cette nuit torride, il avait décidément vraiment besoin d' un café. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de repos, il mis en marche la machine et attendit. Puis trouvant le temps long il scruta la salle qu' il venait de quitter et fut surpris de se qu' il voyait. Spencer agitait follement la tête en tout sens et regardait partout et tout le monde. Morgan se demandait se qui clocher avec se gamin, il était vraiment étrange. Quelques minutes plus tard, sa boisson était prête et lui réchauffait les mains pendant qu' il se dirigeait vers sa chaise. Il jeta un rapide coup d' œil vers le nouveau membre de l' équipe, et bien qu' elle disparut aussi tôt qu'elle était apparut, il vit l' expression de soulagement sur son visage. Il décida de ne pas faire attention et se concentra sur la pile de dossier qui se trouvait devant lui, il bu son café brûlant et mon dieu, que sa faisait du bien, surtout par le temps qu'il y avait dehors.

Ils remplissaient la paperasse depuis plus d' une heure quand JJ est venu vers eux .

- On à un cas, salle de débriefing dans cinq minutes.

Et avant même qu' ils aient eu le temps de lever la tête, elle se dirigeait déjà vers le couloir. Derek rassembla ses affaires pour partir et spencer fit de même, sachant qu' il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre du temps. Derek l' attendit par respect, car si sa ne tenait qu' à lui il serai déjà parti mais au fond il ne voulait pas que le jeune refasse un crise comme toute à l' heure. Ils arrivèrent ensemble dans la salle ou se trouver déjà Ellie , jj et Garcia. Hotch et Gideon sont arrivés en même temps qu' eux. Derek s' assis à coté d' Ellie, Hotch à coté de Derek et Gideon à coté de Hotch , spencer attendit un peu et voyant que les deux blondes ne s' asseyaient pas, il pris place au coté de Gideon. C' est JJ qui fut la première à parler.

- Donc nous avons reçu un appel de la police de Las Vegas, il demande notre aide pour un potentielle tueur en série.

Pendant que JJ expliquait, Garcia distribuait les dossiers et ils l' ouvrirent tous, sans attendre.

-Potentielle? Lâcha Derek

- Oui, vous aller comprendre.

Elle appuya sur le bouton d' une télécommande et le tableau s' alluma révélant les photo des victimes.

- Tomas Granch, 23 ans, Vicki Mayers, 30 ans, Antony Preton, 26 ans, Maya Haider, 19 ans et Ryan Hlanders, 19 ans .

- Aucune des victimes ne se ressemble, elles ne se connaissent pas, ne travaillent pas dans les mêmes domaines, rien de se que j' ai trouvé dans les bases de données, ne les relies.

En parlant, Garcia avait une expression triste sur le visage et pas une seule fois, elle trouva le courage de regarder le tableau, ou était exposées les photos des victimes.

- Qu' est ce qui leur fait penser que c' est un tueur en série ? Dit Hotch avec dureté.

- D' après les fichiers du médecin légiste, sur chaque victime, on peut voir les mêmes marques de blessures, brûlures, coupures ,et autre sévices corporels, qui sembles avoir étaient provoqués par les mêmes instruments de torture. On voit également des contusions et des bleus qui peuvent nous révéler combien de temps ils ont été torturés, il est aussi figuré dans le dossier, qu' ils auraient reçus les blessures pendant une période de dix jours, cela peut déjà nous renseigner sur la thèse du tueur en série.

Tout le monde regardait Spencer et il devint rouge en l' espace d' une seconde.

- Comment sais-tu cela ?

Il montra le dossier.

- C'est marquer dedans .

Derek pris la parole avant tout le monde.

- Tu l' a déjà lut en entier?

- Oui pourquoi.

- C' est impossible personne peut lire a cette vitesse.

- Je peut lire 20000 mots minute …

Il avait dit cela comme si c' était évident pour tout le monde, et pour lui cela l' était. Depuis le temps qu'il le répétait, il avait pris l' habitude de trouver sa normal. Gideon, voyant le rougissement de Spencer changea rapidement le sujet pour en revenir au cas.

- Donc il n' y à aucune ressemblance entre toutes ces victimes donc l' unsub n' a pas de préférence, se qui le rend beaucoup plus imprévisible.

Hotch se leva tout à coup.

- OK, on commencera le profile une fois dans l' avion, rendez-vous dans trente minutes sur la piste.

Tout le monde se leva et quitta la salle, Spencer suivit Gideon ne sachant pas vraiment à quelle adresse était le rendez vous.

**Voila c' est tout pour ce chapitre j' espère que sa vous à plu, bientôt la suite gros bisous :)****  
**

**bye **


	5. Chapter 5

**Sa à pris du temps, mais j' ai enfin trouvé un peu de temps pour écrire et sa fait du bien de s' échapper. Donc voila mon nouveau chapitre.**

**Environ 30 minutes plus tard.**

Arriver à l' aéroport, ils se rencontrèrent dans le jet. Quand Spencer se retrouva devant le petit avion, il ne pouvait s' empêché d' admirer et de détailler la construction complexe de chaque pièce que le jet possédait. En entrant à l' intérieur il remarqua que toute l' équipe était déjà réunie et ils étaient assis en train de parler. Spencer ne savait pas si il pouvait s' asseoir ou s' il devait rester debout et comme pour couper court à sa réflexion, Gideon lui présenta un siège prés de lui. Hotch prit la parole quand tout le monde fut installé dans leurs sièges.

- OK, maintenant que nous sommes tous la, nous pouvons y aller, je vais prévenir le pilote.

Il se leva et disparut derrière le rideau qui les séparait de la cabine de pilotage. Spencer se sentait mal en pensant à se qui aller se passer, il n' avait jamais pris l' avion et il mentirait en disant qu' il ne ressentait pas une certaine peur en ce moment. Derek qui avait bien vu la peur dans les yeux du jeune homme, ne put s' empêcher de faire une réflexion.

- Peur de l' avion gamin? Dit-il en riant.

Tout le monde le regardait et Reid ne put s' empêcher de rougir devant tout les yeux tournaient vers lui.

- N-n-non , p-pas vraiment .

Il regardait le sol, ne se sentant pas la force d' affronter leurs regards et tous avait pu voir le mensonge dans la voie de Spencer. Un rire retentit dans la cabine et malgré le regard froid que Gideon lança à Derek, celui-ci ne pouvait arrêter son fou rire.

- Attend tu es sérieux! Tu à peur, sa se voit!

- Laisse le tranquille. Dit jj en donnant un léger coup sur l' épaule de l' agent noir, puis regardant Spencer. Tu n' a pas à avoir peur, tu sais les accidents sont très rares.

Elle lui donna un regard doux et réconfortant et elle fut surprise quand le jeune génie ouvrit la bouche pour parler.

- En 20 ans, le nombre d' accident stagne, le taux s' établie en moyen dans le monde à 1 accident par million d' heures de vol avec de forte disparité, environ 0,7 par million d' heures de vol en Europe, 0,4 au Etats-Unis et plus de 13 en Afrique. En 2004 il y a eu 27 accident et 410 passager tués en seulement une année.

Spencer avait exposé ses statistiques comme si il les lisaient dans un livre et tous le regardaient. Se fut à ce moment que Hotch était revenu, et voyant l' expression choqué sur les visages des membres de son équipe, il se demanda se qu' il avait bien pu se passer.

- Qu' est ce qui se passe? Demanda-t-il.

Gideon, voyant une opportunité de détourner la conversation et de sauver le jeune de l' embarras, répondit tout de suite.

- Rien! Et si on en revenait à l' affère.

Soudain une secousse se fit ressentir et Spencer ne put retenir le couinement qui s' échappa de ses lèvres. Derek le regarda avec des yeux moqueur mais ne fit aucune remarque. Malgré cela Spencer fut vexé par son regard, il l' avait que trop de fois croisé. Quelques minutes de stresse intense pour le jeune plus tard, l' avion était dans les airs. Ils purent enfin se mettre au travaille. Morgan exposa la situation.

- Donc, on à un tueur en série qui ne laisse aucunes traces, qui à la possibilité de se procurer des instruments de torture, il doit avoir également un endroit ou il peut enfermer ses victimes loin de tout, peut être dans une foret ou un lieu désert.

-Tueur obsessionnel ?proposa JJ.

- Non, les victimes sont trop différentes, peut être qu' il faudrait que nous travaillons d' abord sur la victimologie pour trouver un éventuelle point commun.

Au fur et à mesure que qu'il parlait, Hotch ouvrit l' ordinateur et la femme coloré, Garcia, apparut à l' écran.

-je vous écoute mes trésors.

- Garcia, j' aimerais que tu me trouve tout sur la vie des victimes et que tu essaye de voir si il y a un point commun qu' on aurait pu louper, un lieu fréquentait par chaque victime par exemple, n' importe quoi.

- Affirmatif patron, je vous envoie des que je trouve.

- Bébé, tu pourrais aussi nous envoyer l' adresse des lieux ou les victimes ont été découvertes?

- C' est comme si c' était fait mon beau prince en chocolat.

- Merci déesse.

Puis la connexion fut couper. Spencer regardait Morgan, puis Hotch surpris, mais ne posa aucune question, de toute manière il n' en n' aurait pas eut le courage. Comme il ne pouvait pas vraiment commencer leur travail maintenant, à cause du manque d' information, ils s 'occupèrent chacun à leurs manières jusqu'à la fin du vol.

**voila c' est tout pour l' instant =) .**

**Ne vous inquiétez pas, les relations entre Morgan et Reid vont bientôt s' arranger^^ et la moquerie de notre petit Derek n' est pas vraiment méchante, même si Spencer ne le sait pas encore. a suivre.**

**bye **


	6. Chapter 6

**Attention, nouveau chapitre, avec l' espoir comme toujours que sa plaise et please ne me profiler pas a ma façon d' écrire =p.**

**Ps: j ai remarqué que j' avait fait une petite erreur sur leur destination, c' est pas los Angeles mais las Vegas maintenant j ai corrigé. Désoler à ceux qui ont lu avant que je corrige. **

**Dans le jet.**

Dans le petit avion, Spencer était occupé à jouer au échec avec Gideon. Hotch lui, suivait leur match acharné en étant étonnait de l' intelligence du jeune homme. Morgan avait placé des écouteurs sur ses oreilles et fermer les yeux. Ellie lisait un livre et JJ semblait dessiner sur un calepin. Le vol jusqu'à Las Vegas avait été calme, sans perturbation. A l' atterrissage, le stresse émanant de Spencer, se faisait ressentir dans toute la cabine mais personne n' a rien dit. Tout compte fait, malgré les inquiétudes du jeune homme, ils atterrirent sain et sauf sur les pistes de Vegas.

Quand ils sortirent du jet, il y avait un peu de vent et le soleil se couché pour céder sa place à la lune. L' équipe se dirigea vers les SUV noir, garaient à proximité, qui devaient les conduire jusqu'à leur hôtel. Le trajet fut silencieux et la fatigue régnait dans la voiture. Cette fois Spencer avait de la chance car en arrivant dans le bâtiment, ou ils allaient dormir lors de l' enquête, il fut soulagé d' apprendre que chacun d' eux, avait une chambre donc ils ne seraient pas obligés de cohabiter. Spencer n' aurait pas supporté de devoir dormir avec quelqu'un qu' il ne connaissait pas, surtout un homme. Ils se séparèrent le temps de ranger leurs valises et leurs sacs, puis se retrouvèrent à la salle ou étaient servit les repas. Le repas fut délicieux et l' équipe parlait avec animation, des casinos et des boites de nuit qui étaient réputés à Vegas. Spencer avait gardé le silence et se fut seulement quand JJ l' appela qu' il ouvrit la bouche.

- Reid es-tu déjà venu à Vegas avant?

Spencer sourit à ça question, oui il était déjà venu ici et il connaissait très bien, la raison était qu' il avait habité ici depuis qu' il était né, jusqu'à se qu' il déménage à Quantico. Il rougit tout de même en répondant à la jeune blonde.

- Oui en fait, c' est ici que je suis né.

- Waouh! tu en as de la chance.

- Tu pourrais venir avec nous un soir aux casinos, tu doit connaitre des ficelles. Ellie rit mais était sérieuse en lui proposant de les accompagner.

- E-euh oui j' aurait aimé m-mais je ne pourrais pas …

Derek leva les yeux vers lui et lui coupa la parole.

- Ne soit pas stupide, une invitation comme celle-ci ne se refuse pas, surtout venant d' une femme.

Il l' avait dit en riant, mais lorsque il aperçut le regard de chien battu de Spencer, surement produit par le mot « stupide », il regretta immédiatement les paroles qu' il avait dit. Spencer se justifia comme même en évitant le regard de l' agent à la peau sombre.

- En fait je suis interdit dans les casinos.

Tout le monde le regarda avec des yeux étonnés. Comment quelqu'un d' aussi jeune, pouvait être interdit de casino. Il surpris leur regard et développa.

- A cause de mon QI élevé, j' ai était accusé de pouvoir compter les cartes, se qui n' est pas faux.

Il eut un rire nerveux, il rougit et était à deux doigts de s' évanouir sous les regards de ses nouveaux équipiers, mais le sauveur, Gideon, entra en jeux.

- Quoi! Tu compte les carte, alors sa explique pourquoi tu me bat!

Il avait pris une fausse voix étonné, car il savait déjà cela de son jeune protéger. Sa remarque fit rire tous le monde à la table, éloignant les regard du pauvre Spencer Reid, la mission avait été accompli avec brillo. Apres encore quelques mots échangés et quelques fous-rires, il fut bientôt l' heure de rejoindre leur chambre respective.

Le couloir était long et sombre, sans fenêtre, seul quelques lampes l' éclairés. Leurs chambres étaient proches les unes des autres, elles étaient petites et avaient le strict minimum avec une salle de bain. Arrivait devant sa porte, Spencer entendit les "bonne nuit" de ses équipiers, avant d' entrer et de fermer à clé. Il se changea très vite, se brossa les dent et se glissa dans ses couvertures. Il prit un livre et commença à balayer les pages avec ses yeux à une vitesse impressionnante. Il repensa à la journée et soupira à la pensée, que la journée du lendemain serait encore plus difficile et il avait conscience qu' il devait se reposer, mais pour cela, il faudrait d' abord qu'il puisse trouver le sommeil.

**voila fin du chapitre, le prochain sera plus long promis. Vous voyez , Derek change un peu il commence à avoir du regret pour ses paroles, dans le CHAP suivant, Spencer et lui se rapprocheront ^^ a la prochaine **

**bye**


	7. Chapter 7

**sa ma pris du temps, mais voila enfin le chapitre suivant, merci beaucoup pour tout vos reviews :p sa ma fait très plaisir. J espère que sa va vous plaire. **

La nuit fut très longue pour Spencer qui n' avait presque pas dormi, mais par chance, les cernes qui entouraient ses yeux n'été pas très visibles et ne se remarquaient presque pas. Une fois qu' il fut douché et habillé, il descendit dans la salle à manger de l' hôtel pour rejoindre l' équipe. Arriver en bas, il vit qu'il y avait déjà Gideon, Hotch et JJ dans la pièce. Spencer se dirigea vers leur table et s' assit à coté de Gideon, qui était en train de boire une tasse de café. Celui-ci se tourna vers son jeune protégé et remarqua, bien qu' elles n' étaient pas très voyantes, les petites cernes qui encadraient les yeux du jeune homme.

- Mauvaise nuit?

- Euh… non pas vraiment…

Spencer n' avait jamais été un très bon menteur et tous avaient senti le mensonge, mais Morgan s' assit en face de Spencer, coupant court à discussion. Bientôt tous les membres de l' équipe étaient là pour le déjeuner. Spencer se servit une énorme tasse de café et en versant le sucre, il ne sembla pas remarquer les regards ébahies de toute les personnes qui se trouvaient autour de la table. En effet la quantité était tellement grande, qu' il semblait qu' il y ait plus de sucre que de café dans la tasse.

Quand ils eurent fini, ils se rendirent au poste de police pour pouvoir travailler sur l' enquête. Le poste était plus petit que la BAU mais assez spacieux tout de même. Spencer était déjà venu ici et s' en souvenait très bien. JJ se sépara du groupe et s' avança vers un homme, de grande taille, les cheveux brun et des yeux noir, il devait avoir dans les quarante ans environ. Puis elle les présenta à l' homme.

- Chef Mayer, voici, l' agent Hotchner, Gideon, Ellie, Morgan et le docteur Reid.

Il leur sera à tous la main et sembla s' attarder sur le plus jeune.

- Docteur Reid? J' ai comme l' impression de vous avoir déjà vu.

- J-j- je ne me souvient pas …

- Oh cela doit être mon imagination.

Il sourit et les conduit dans une salle, il leurs dit que cela serait leur salle de travaille et que si ils avaient besoin de quoique ce soit ils n' avaient que à demander. Il jeta un autre regard vers spencer avant de s' en aller. Morgan, voyant bien le jeune baisser les yeux au sol, se dirigea discrètement vers lui.

- Et gamin! Sa va?

Spencer le regarda dans les yeux, l' espace d' une seconde et en détournant son regard au mur, il répondit d' une voix hésitante.

- O-oui sa va et vous?

Morgan ne put s' empêcher de sourire intérieurement

- Tu peux me tutoyer tu sais.

- OK.

- tu connais se gars ?

- Non je l' ai jamais vu.

Morgan n' avait pas remarquer avant, mais ce jeune homme avait vraiment des yeux de chiot quand il devait parler avec quelque un et Derek ne savait pas pourquoi il avait envie de le rassurer. Il revint a la réalité quand une voix l' appela. Il se dirigea vers la table et s' assit et enfin ils purent commencer.

Le soir à l' hôtel, Spencer était assit sur son lit et repensait à la journée qui venait de s' écouler. Ils avaient discutés de l' affaire mais n' avaient pas vraiment avancés. Il pensa à sa brève discussion avec l' agent Morgan qui avait été gentil et ensuite au chef Mayer. L' homme l' avait-t-il reconnu? Car en tout cas Spencer, lui, l' avait bien reconnu et il aurait bien voulu vivre sans le revoir de nouveau. Quant il descendit pour rejoindre les autres, il était encore en train de réfléchir sur la journée, si bien, qu 'il n' entendit pas les autres l' appelaient,il se réveilla seulement lorsqu'il sentit une main attraper son bras, il se retourna violemment.

- Lâchez moi!

Morgan le regardait choqué et avait retiré sa main, tous le regardaient en réalité, et spencer avait honte a ce moment.

- Sa va gamin?

- Euh, désoler.

C' est sur ces mots qu' il s' enfuit loin de la salle. Gideon ne tarda pas à le suivre en expliquant aux autres qu' il allait lui parler. Morgan, quant à lui, ne savait pas quoi dire, il n' avait pas voulu faire peur au jeune et il ne s' attendait pas à cette réaction. Qu' avait- il bien pu se passait dans la tête du gamin.

** je sais, j' avais dit que cela serait plus long mais je veux garder un peu de suspens et désoler pour l' attente, mais les cours ne sont pas faciles et j' ai du mal à trouver du temps. Voila a bientôt.**

**bye **


	8. Chapter 8

**Je suis de retour avec un nouveau chapitre. Je sais que vous êtes impatient de savoir pourquoi Spencer agit comme sa ^^, un peu de patience.**

**Je tiens également à dire que cette histoire est fictif donc, un partie de la vie de Spencer qui sera révélé, n' est que pure invention de ma part.**

**Merci a tous pour vos review, sa me fait très plaisir.**

Gideon se précipita, afin de rattraper Spencer. Il avait été surpris par la réaction du jeune homme, lorsque Morgan lui avait attraper le bras.

Enfin il le vit, il était assis sur le rebord d' une fenêtre, et il respirait bruyamment.

- Reid, tu va bien?

Spencer ne répondit pas et il dirigea son regard vers le sol.

- Reid, que c'est-il passé?

Le jeune analysait la situation, il ne voulait pas que Gideon se fasse du souci pour lui, alors il cherchait la meilleure excuse possible.

- Rien, je suis désoler, j' était perdu dans mes pensées, et j' ai été surpris c' est tout, je suis désolé de vous avoir fait peur.

Gideon regarda son protégé quelques instants, doutant de la version du jeune mais il décidant de ne pas insister, il se promit qu' il garderait tout de même un œil sur lui.

Quand il lui proposa de retourner dans la salle avec les autres, Spencer lui répondit qu' il était fatigué et qu' il préférait aller se coucher. Ils se séparèrent donc et se dirigèrent chacun de leur coté.

**Du cotés de Gideon:**

Quand il franchit les portes de la salle, il se retrouva nez à nez avec les membres de l' équipe.

- Comment va-t-il? Demanda JJ apparemment très inquiète.

- Que c' est-il passait, pourquoi à-t-il réagit comme ça? Dit Morgan.

- Il m'a juste dit qu' il était perdu dans ses pensées et qu'il a été surpris.

Tous ne furent aucunement satisfait par la réponse de Gideon, car ils savaient bien qu' une personne ne criait pas par simple surprise. Bien qu' ils ne le connaissaient que depuis peu, ils étaient très inquiet pour le jeune et se sentaient le devoir de protéger leur nouvel ami.

**Du cotés de Spencer:**

Il se sentait tellement stupide, d' avoir réagit de la sorte et repensant à sa réaction il rougit de honte. Il était maintenant allongé sur son lit et il ne pouvait empêcher les souvenirs de refaire surfaces. Pourquoi ne pouvait- il pas oublier comme toute personne normale, pourquoi devait il être hanté par sa mémoire. Spencer savait que si il fermait les yeux et essayait de dormir sa nuit serait remplie de cauchemars, il décida donc de travailler un peu plus sur le profil. Demain, il s' excuserait au prés de Morgan et agirait le plus normalement possible, afin de ne pas attirait les questions gênantes de ses coéquipiers.

Le lendemain matin, presque tous le monde étaient réunis dans la salle pour le déjeuner, il manquait seulement le plus jeune pour être au complet. Quand il rentra enfin dans la pièce et s' assit, tout le monde avaient remarqués ses yeux rougit et gonflaient, surement duent au manque de sommeil. Ils ne firent aucunes remarques et finirent leur déjeuner en silence.

Arrivait l' heure de partir pour le poste de police, Spencer n' était pas vraiment pressé d' y être. Le trajet en SUV était calme et le jeune, durant tout le chemin, avait regardé par la fenêtre. Le voyage fut trop court au gout du génie qui fut contraint de sortir du véhicule, pour se rendre au travaille et surement rencontrer une nouvelle fois l' homme qui hantait ses souvenirs.

**voila une dernière phrase qui vous donne un petit indice si l' homme est un bon ou un mauvais souvenir. le chapitre 8 est terminé , j' espère que vous avez aimé. merci beaucoup a tout ceux qui lisent mon histoire et à bientôt.**

**Bye **


	9. Chapter 9

**Sa fait longtemps mais j' ai enfin trouvée le temps d écrire, donc voici tout de suite le chapitre 9.**

Le début de la journée, c' était bien passé, aucune mauvaise rencontre n ' avait été faite et maintenant l'équipe était réuni, pour le déjeuner, dans un restaurant. Le plus jeune membre avait été tendu toute la matinée, mais en apprenant qu' ils quittaient le poste de police, la tension était redescendue et à présent , Spencer partageait une discussion animée avec Gideon sur toutes les techniques pour gagner une partie d' échec. Morgan, qui se tenait près de Hotch en bout de table, fixait Reid. Depuis l' incident arrivé il y a peu, il avait décidé de garder un œil sur le génie et guettait chacune de ses réactions, afin de détectait un quelconque problème.

Tous discutaient de divers choses, quand fut malheureusement l' heure de revenir et se remettre au travaille. Derek a tout de suite remarqué le changement d' attitude de Spencer, qui c' était replié sur lui-même et ne parlait presque plus.

Arrivés au poste, ils furent accueillis par le chef Mayer. Le malaise de Spencer grandi, se qui n' échappa pas à Morgan, qui, en ce moment, essayait de trouver la meilleur hypothèse, pour expliquer le comportement du jeune homme.

- Nous avons trouver un nouveau corps, même mode opératoire, pas d' empreinte ou indice visible, présence de torture.

- Ou le corps a été retrouvé?

- Dans une ruelle, dans les bas quartiers.

- OK , Morgan, Elle , allez jeter un coup d' œil sur la scène de crime, Gideon et moi, nous allons voir si le médecin légiste aurait trouvé par miracle quelque chose, Reid je veux que tu travaille sur la victimologie et sur le profil géographique et toi JJ j' aimerai que tu parle au famille des victimes, on se voit dans deux heures.

Sur l' ordre du chef d ' équipe, tous se séparèrent afin de remplir la mission qui leur a été donner.

Spencer était seul dans la grande pièce, qui leur avait été attribué, pour travailler sur l' affaire. Il travaillait le profil géographique, et était tellement concentré sur la carte, qu' il ne remarqua pas la porte qui s' ouvrit, ni le bruit des pas qui se rapprochaient. Ce fut seulement lorsque il sentit une main sur son épaule, que Spencer prit conscience qu' il n' était plus seul dans la salle. Il se retourna et un frisson d' effroi le parcouru, quand il vit qui se tenait derrière lui. Là, une main sur l' épaule de Spencer, se tenait le chef Mayer. Un silence inconfortable se glissa doucement dans la pièce et le jeune génie ne savait pas quoi dire. Ce fut Mayer qui parla le premier.

- Comment avance le profil? Demanda-t-il.

- Euh, j-j' ai pu grâce au endroit ou les corps ont étés retrouvés, trouvais la zone de confort de notre UNSUB.

Spencer se leva et s' apprêta à rejoindre le tableau afin de finir son explication quand une main attrapa son poignet et l'attira, ce qui le fit atterrit dans les bras de Mayer.

- Tu m' as beaucoup manqué mon petit Spencer.

Les mots firent tressaillir le génie qui s' écarta sous le choque.

- Lache moi !

BOOM.

Spencer tomba au sol et porta une main à sa joue.

- C' est comme sa que tu me remercie, après tout se que j' ai fait pour toi!

et se dirigeant vers la porte, il ajouta:

- N' oublie pas que tu as toujours une dette envers moi.

Puis il quitta la salle, laissant derrière lui un jeune homme aux joues baignaient de larmes.

**voila, c' est tout pour le moment, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, bientôt les révélations sur le passé de Spencer! à très vite.**

**bye. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Je suis de retour avec un nouveau chapitre, je tiens à m' excuser pour cette longue attente mais j' avais quelques soucis à régler, qui m' ont tenu éloignée pendant quelque temps. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je remercie toutes les personnes qui suivent mon histoire.**

Lorsque l' équipe est revenue au poste, ils ne purent trouver le génie nul part. Le jeune homme, qui devait se trouver dans la grande pièce, avait disparut, n' y laissant que des cartes de la région, des dessins et des notes dont seul Spencer pouvait connaitre la signification. Ils commencèrent à s' inquiéter mais la porte des toilettes du poste s' ouvrit et Spencer en sortit. En les voyant, il se mit à marcher vers eux. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille et il regardait le sol. Il entra dans la salle et se dirigea vers le tableau puis se tourna vers l' équipe. Spencer fut surpris de voir que tous le regardaient. Mais le plus surpris de tous fut sans nul doute Morgan qui avait remarqué les yeux rougis et les traces de larmes séchées sur ses joue. Le reste de l' équipe ne tarda pas à le voir également. Mais leur réflexion sur se qui était arrivé à Reid pour le mettre dans cet état, fut bientôt couper par nul autre que Reid lui-même, qui comme si de rien n' était, commença à exposer ses trouvailles.

Pendant que le génie parlait de la zone de confort du suspect, Morgan était plongé dans ses pensées. Il n' arrêtait pas de penser au visage triste de leur nouvel équipier et malgré le fait qu' il l' avait trouvait assez mignon, il se demandait se qui avez pu le mettre dans l' état là. Il décida que se soir il irait le trouver afin de discuter. Apres cette promesse faite à lui-même il pu se concentrer pleinement sur le cas.

**A l' hôtel:**

Arriver a l' hôtel, il se séparèrent pour se rendre dans leur chambre afin de se préparer pour le diner.

Spencer se retrouva enfin seul et poussa un soupir de soulagement. En repensant aux événements de la journée, il se dit que rien n' aurait pu être pire. Puis on frappa a la porte. Spencer avança d' un pas lent et ouvrit la porte. Il fut surpris de trouver Derek Morgan attendant devant sa chambre.

- Je peut entrer ?

Spencer qui ne s' attendait pas a cela hésita puis s' écarta pour le laisser entrer.

Un silence suivit après que Spencer ai fermé la porte. Puis enfin Morgan pris la parole.

- Jolie chambre la mienne est presque pareille… dit il en passant une main sur sa nuque, puis repensant à se qu' il venait de dire il se gifla intérieurement.

- Oui… je pense que toute les chambres sont pareilles…

Le jeune homme semblait très mal à l' aise en se moment et Morgan décida de se lancer.

- Ecoute je voulais te dire, tu sais pour cet aprèm au poste, si tu as un problème, tu peut venir m' en parler, tu peut venir en parler à n' importe qui de l' équipe, nous sommes là les un pour les autres donc n' hésite pas.

Le génie sembla hésiter pour un moment, se qui n' échappa pas a Morgan, mais finalement il secoua la tète.

- Non tout va bien, c' est rien, juste la fatigue des premier jour, dit il en reconduisant Derek vers la porte.

- Ok alors on se retrouve en - bas pour le diner.

A peine avait-il eu e temps de finir sa phrase que le génie avait fermé sa porte.

Cela ne rassura en rien Derek qui trouva que le jeune était vraiment un mauvais menteur et son hésitation renforça l'idée de Morgan, sur le fait que Reid cacher quelque chose.

**POV Reid :**

Le jeune homme était encore choqué par cette visite improvisé, juste quand il se disait que la journée ne pouvait pas être pire. Il fallait qu' il reste sur ses garde, il devait faire attention car il travaillait maintenant avec les meilleures profileurs qui puissent exister et il ne voulait pas que son secret soit découvert. A partir de maintenant il devait tout faire pour éviter Mayer sans que cela ne se voie , surtout que le regard de Morgan était désormais sur lui comme l' œil de Sauron. Apres un petit sourire dut a cette référence, il s' assit au bureau, pour écrire à sa mère.

**POV équipe : **

Ils étaient tous réunis autour de la table à une exception prés. Spencer n' était pas descendu et ne descendit pas de toute la soirée. Ils trouvèrent tous cela étrange mais après réflexion, il se dirent qu'il était fatigué, sauf Morgan qui avait la ferme intention de parler une nouvelle fois au jeune homme le lendemain matin.

**Voila pour aujourd'hui . Je tenais à vous remerciez une nouvelle fois, vous mes lecteurs. Je voulais également vous dire que je vous aime! Merci pour tout.**

**Bye.**


End file.
